Wydowna Spider
Wydowna Spider is a humanoid spider. Under the title Daughter of Arachne, she was introduced to Monster High as a prototype seen at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011, where she was part of the vote for the next new character. She placed second, earning only just a few votes less than first place, but was made part of the Monster High world anyway in 2013. Character Personality Given the fact that Wydowna Spider plays a villainous role in Polterghoul's story, she is likely someone with a mean streak. She is also hinted as appearing in the Ghoulfriends books, where it seems she is responsible for some of the strange happenings which occur in the story. Classic Monster Arachne was a weaver who bragged about her weaving abilities, and the Greek goddess Athena got annoyed and challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. Arachne accepted, and the picture she weaved was actually better than Athena's. Athena got mad and made Arachne hang herself with what thread was left from the weaving, but then regretted it and turned her into a spider, cursed to weave her webs for the rest of her life. Relationships Family She is Arachne's daughter. Friends None of her friends are known of at the moment. Contest description Wydowna Spider is one of the newest ghouls to hit the Monster High scene! Moan no more, if you like her the beast, then vote! Keep in mind - all Monster High designs and doll names are subject to change. The Wydowna Spider is the beast multi-tasking monster I've seen in centuries (her multiple limbs really give her a leg up on the competition)! Which ghoul do you think should be the next MH character? Timeline * July 21, 2011: Wydowna Spider is one of the contenders in the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * July 23, 2011: Wydowna Spider's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Wydowna Spider is announced to not have won the San Diego Comic-Con International doll contest. * June 25, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Wydowna Spider. * Early January, 2013: Wydowna Spider is featured in the Polterghoul comic booklet. * May 7, 2013: Wydowna Spider is semi-revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2013 through MattyCollector.com. * May 15, 2013: Wydowna Spider is fully revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2013 through MattyCollector.com and the Gory Gazette. * July 17, 2013: Wydowna Spider's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. Notes * The name "Wydowna Spider" is black widow-inspired play on "Winona Ryder", a USAmerican actress whose acting contains a role in the 1988 comedy horror movie Beetlejuice. * Prior to Wydowna receiving her name, one of the suggested fan names was Spiderella. As well, when the Threadarella trademark was found, for a while fans suspected it was her name-to-be, but that rumor was debunked by inside sources. It is likely that the name of Wydowna's superheroine's alter-ego, Webarella, is a nod to the fans on top of a reference to Vampirella. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011